Don't Know Dem (Strangers)
JWTM's 2015 crankin' single, Don't Know Dem (Strangers), was shown in JoeySideFire and is from the mixtape Fast Kid Rapper. An official remix titles "Don't Know Dem (Strangers Remix)" features Bizzle Biz will be dropping soon for the SnapRapp Chat Soundtrack. JWTM "Don't Know Dem (Strangers)" Lyrics Hook These strangers looking at me like they know some Pull one to they face call it shotgun BOM Net. killin' every track son All around the globe sing the anthem Reppin' this throne with my martians Don't cross the line marked caution Youngin' see me workin' like a monstaa' Whose these strangers I don't know dem Verse 1 Confused i'm Mr. Complex (Whoo!) Whole world stuck up in a duplex (Whoo!) Don't challenge me, your not next Stand strong with my team, what dat mean, flex? Your in the sideline i'm playing defense Don't play like Eli, football got me tense Charged up with lots of energy En-En-En-Enzymes that mean I use protein I'm healthy, ready for the final match Watch me win this like a quarterback (quarterback) You'll never get your money back (money back) My money longer than a month, you be a cornerback! Hook These strangers looking at me like they know some Pull one to they face call it shotgun BOM Net. killin' every track son All around the globe sing the anthem Reppin' this throne with my martians Don't cross the line marked caution Youngin' see me workin' like a monstaa' Whose these strangers I don't know dem Verse 2: Building cribs like an architect Land of the beast with sudden respect All of my resources you'll never suspect Nor ever inspect or ever detect Rising through the hidden Armageddon Beast of Oathra's actually shredding But I know where I'm headed, you want beef? I'm allergic still not scared of ya I'm not compared to ya, I don't know ya So stay out of my business or I'll roast ya I'm not compared to ya, I don't know ya So stay out of my business or I'll roast ya Hook (x2) These strangers looking at me like they know some Pull one to they face call it shotgun BOM Net. killin' every track son All around the globe sing the anthem Reppin' this throne with my martians Don't cross the line marked caution Youngin' see me workin' like a monstaa' Whose these strangers I don't know dem JWTM's "Don't Know Dem (Strangers Remix)" (feat. Bizzle Biz) Lyrics About the Remix (purpose): The remix contains 2 new verses from JWTM and one verse by Bizzle Biz. This remix is meant to have tougher, faster, deeper, darker and more lit lyrics from JWTM to explain what the Fast Kid Rapper could really do. This song has also been reported to be on The SnapRapp Chat Soundtrack. Intro (JWTM): Coming soon..... Verse 1: Remix ain't as great as the original, feeling just like A sentinel visioning all these credentials, bruh! Fast Kid Rapper is a teaser to what will soon blow up As a nuclear reaction or a radioactive hype party Best believe me when I say I'm way too dangerous than Any horror film you talk about, that's problem sauce What lies with that Martian you call JackWorthyToppMartian When he has no choice but to exterminate the Venniyan race (something slight) My futures struggling to stay this bright at Nick at Nite on Tuesdays But will haunt my life, better think twice about your fucking rights!!! Serving up some of the meanest dishes way too hot And that's way too vicious, but don't get promiscuous Bumpin' Makaveli while the ringing on my telly but don't think That I've got blinded but just got y'all blackened with fucking seasoning Oh yeah, I be steady flexin' on these youngins but Don't think I'm bluffing as I take this lead role (bet heem) Standing tall for my people but don't test me on my ego! Hook (Bizzle Biz & JWTM): These strangers still be creeping like they know some shit (know some) Bumpin' to the remix like I've told some shit (like I told some) If I catch you while you slippin you gon' owe some shit (owe some) Catch us round the block, cause we awesome bitch (we awesome) Rapping on the throne with my Martians, don't cross that line marked caution (marked caution) I'm always bout my business like a spokesman (spokesman) Who are these strangers, we don't know dem (don't know dem) Verse 2 (Bizzle Biz): Coming soon..... Hook (Bizzle Biz & JWTM): These strangers still be creeping like they know some shit (know some) Bumpin' to the remix like I've told some shit (like I told some) If I catch you while you slippin you gon' owe some shit (owe some) Catch us round the block, cause we awesome bitch (we awesome) Rapping on the throne with my Martians, don't cross that line marked caution (marked caution) I'm always bout my business like a spokesman (spokesman) Who are these strangers, we don't know dem (don't know dem) Interlude (JWTM): Ayyo Bizzle, we got the remix turnt up right now! Why don't I show these niggas exactly how we kill this shit bruh! Guess I'm going in again! (Uh huh, real talk) We bout it, bout it like everyday, heaven made! Verse 3 (JWTM): Matter fact, who told you to cross my way anyway??? Rather put you in a coffin in dark apartments!!! As I learned from Jaleel and used my abilities that'll never slack from the Sixth Sense in the deep end All my hopes and dreams were slightly inspired by Martin Luther King Jr. cause I built a trap dream Going ham doing freestyles at casinos, why do you think they sometimes call me Childish Gambino? Oh say can you see the epiphany of a typical Martian who learned the actual notes of a realistic rapper??? Seven times the charm for me because I'm lucky not just because I get good luck on Friday the 13th! I'm an airborne nigga so I don't need wings to fly and be a fucking role model to everybody that I hated Why do you think people get shunned while they took bad trips and they end up taking shuttles? Unique minds think alike and would probably never pay afterlife price, gotta light up these matches right (better check that!) Haters make me stronger by the minute but never made me hope like God can and only he can judge me I'll be that lowkey hype Swae Lee of Rae Sremmurd but y'all never notice how turnt up my behavior be rolling Enough had been said when I making more bread from these investments from a dream reborn Tough talk, they all wanna talk when spreading rumors I'm known by default (known by default) Y'all should go and study the dope arts but it ain't my fault if you didn't learn (not my concern) Hook (Bizzle Biz & JWTM): These strangers still be creeping like they know some shit (know some) Bumpin' to the remix like I've told some shit (like I told some) If I catch you while you slippin you gon' owe some shit (owe some) Catch us round the block, cause we awesome bitch (we awesome) Rapping on the throne with my Martians, don't cross that line marked caution (marked caution) I'm always bout my business like a spokesman (spokesman) Who are these strangers, we don't know dem (don't know dem) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire